Umbrella
by Seductive Angel
Summary: My first


Hey! Those who know me, I'm glad you are reading another one of my stories. Those who don't' I believe you're in for a treat. I'm doing a first, my very first song-fic. I was just listening to some music while reading and it just hit me. I hope you all like it!! Oh and this is my first time doing this pairing too!

_**Umbrella**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TT_

Ever since that adventure-slash heroic trip to Tokyo, a lot has changed for Raven. She was getting commercial deals left and right, on covers of several magazines, and money definitely wasn't something she had to strive for but, one thing never fell into her grasp.

_You have my heart _

_And we'll never be worlds apart _

_Maybe in magazines _

_But you'll still be my star_

Ignoring that, she decided she needed to have some time alone. She has meditated for over 6 hours now, so she couldn't be any calmer. Raven reached for the keys to her black Lamborghini, but chose to talk instead. She opened the door into the night when a voice said. "Hey Rae! Wait for me"

_Baby cause in the dark _

_You can't see shiny cars _

_And that's when you need me there _

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

"Oh hey Beast boy" the telepath said in a grim tone. "Can I come wit cha? I kinda bored and I wanna get out of the house. But not alone." Beast Boy reached for a big black umbrella. "I guess so, but I don't think you need that, it's really sunny out." Raven put on her Chanel sunglasses. "You never know" was all Beast Boy said as they left out the door.

_When the sun shine _

_We shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end _

_Now that it's raining more then ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

"So what made you come back to America instead of staying in Japan?" The changeling asked as they walked through the park. _You _read the half-demon thought but quickly shut the notion out of her mind. "There were too many people crowding me. Every time I tired to meditate dozens of people would sworn me. Just because I somewhat famous does NOT mean that I want to be in the lime light."

_These fancy things, Can't come in between _

_You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity_

"Well I wouldn't understand that but, I really missed you Rae. Life was kinda boring without you here. Without you around all I had to do was…think about….Terra.

_When the war has took its part _

_When the world has dealt its cards _

_If the hand is Hard, Together we'll mend your heart _

_Because_

Raven almost frowned. Knowing that Beast Boy was going through hell, while she was in Japan living in the lap of luxury. "I'm..sorry beast Boy." She looked at into his eyes. He must have gotten a growth spurt because he was almost at eye level to her. All these emotions she was trying so hard to hold in were pouring out with enormous power. They hear a loud boom as the sky darkened and rain began to fall.

_When the sun shine _

_We shine together _

_Told you i'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end _

_Now that it's raining more then ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh)_

Beast Boy opened the umbrella. "Get in!" Raven quickly got under and snuggled close to Beast Boy. Her breathing was getting heavy. She had never been this close to him before. The rain poured down even harder. "Oh Rae, you look so….awesome." BB took off her glasses her looked into her violent eyes. The green teenager cupped her head into his left hand her pressed their lips together. Raven tried pulling away, but Beast Boy kissed harder. _He's gotten stronger. I can't let him do this to me. _She was about to try harder when BB began to caress the small of her back. The telekinetic girl finally gave in.

_You can run into my arms _

_It's Okay don't be alarmed _

_(Come into me) _

_(There's no distance in between our love) _

_So gone and let the rain pour _

_I'll be all you need and more-oooore_

_Because_

She layed her arms on his shoulders, and he held the umbrella with one hands and massaged her with the other. The rain trickled down to the feet and they wee in sheer bliss. BB eased his tongue into her mouth and a chill ran down her spine and than thunder clapped. The rain poured even harder and the wind began to blow, causing them to get wet regardless of the umbrella. But the sun kept gleaming.

_When the sun shine _

_We shine together _

_Told you i'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_So come on out and stick it till the end _

_Now that it's raining more then ever _

_Know that we'll still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella _

_(ella ella eh eh eh) _

The telepath for the first time didn't try to worry about her emotions because feeling this one felt so right, and she was putting all of her heart and soul into it. Raven finally felt what it was like to love and be loved in return.

_It's raining _

_Ooh baby it's raining _

_Baby come into me _

_Come into me _

_It's Raining _

_Oh baby it's raining_

_You know that it's the enemy _

_Come into me. _


End file.
